Before You Leave
by fairylungs
Summary: Hermione Granger is slowly losing her memories, into a dark side of her brain that will be lost forever. Can Harry Potter fix the things she no longer remembers? (Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling.)
1. Chapter 1- A Letter From the Past

MDunn22's Story

Her graying hair blew in the breeze of the warm summer's eve. The only sound that could be heard was the rocking chair swaying back and forth as Hermione Weasley looked out to the valley. She smiled as she remembered the many times that she and Ron ran around out on the grass, enjoying their time together as young adults, not knowing what the world held for them.

With Voldemort gone, they would lay upon the grass and stare up at the clouds, wondering what their lives would become. It was only a short amount of time before Rose and Hugo joined them on the hills, under the sun.

Hermione listened to the rocking sound, remembering how Ron would always rock with her. She looked towards the empty chair next to her, wishing that it were filled. It was alright, though. She knew that she would be joining him shortly. It was only a matter of time.

Death was an odd concept to Hermione. There were people like Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who lived to be well over 100 years old, and then there were people like her once good friend, Fred Weasley, who died at such a tender age that she knew that he was only considered a man because of his involvement in war.

Death was an interesting concept, indeed. Ron had passed when he had been hit with a spell causing terminal damage while he was out on Auror duty. He loved the last days of his life. Hermione wondered how she would die. Would she die as peacefully as he had, in the comfort of home, surrounded by loved ones? Or would she die alone?

She doubted dying alone would ever be possible with the wonderful family that she had. Rose and Hugo visited frequently, as did her best friends, Draco Malfoy and George Weasley. They were so close, that she knew that she would never feel lonely.

The only problem with her death was her mind deterioration. As much as she knew that her family and friends would be with her as she died, she wondered if she would be with them. She had already forgotten so many things about her life that she was afraid of forgetting her own family.

She pushed the thought away as she looked out to the field, once more. Rose came outside and poured tea into her cup before sitting in Ron's abandoned chair. "Mother," she called, interrupting the thoughts of the woman beside her.

Hermione looked to her beautiful daughter, who had Ronald's hair and her eyes. She smiled, knowing that Rose was well taken care of. Her husband, Scorpius Malfoy, was a dear friend of Hermione's, and she could not have had a better son-in-law.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione answered.

"This came for you by owl," Rose said, holding out a small piece of parchment with a scribble on it that Hermione had not seen in a long while. "I'm not sure who it is from. I've never seen the owl before."

"Harry," Hermione whispered, knowing that Rose could not hear her. Speaking up, she turned eyes away from the letter and looked towards her daughter, "Thank you, sweetheart. Run along, why don't you? I'm sure the kids will be wondering where you are."

"The children are at Hogwarts, mother."

"Oh, yes. I do forget these things, you know."

"I'll just stay for a few more minutes."

"Alright," Hermione said, returning her attention to the letter as Rose looked out onto the landscape. Hermione's shaky hands slowly opened the parchment as she anticipated what would come.

**Hermione,**

** It has been awhile since I've seen you last. I heard about your condition. If you ever need anything, Ginny, the kids, and I are here for you. We have all missed you very much.**

** I would like to apologize for the way that I acted when we were younger. We had rows about many things that we should not have fought about, and we wasted many years apart.**

** I would like to see you, if that would be at all possible. If so, please send a reply with Gwen.**

**Harry**

Hermione stared blankly at the parchment with wide eyes. In so few words, Harry had tried to add a bridge to the gap that had been their friendship. But Hermione remembered no friendship between them, whatsoever. She remembered despair, anger, and several tears shed.

Reconcile with Harry? Most definitely not. She would not become friends with such a horrid man. That was when she saw the postscript.

**P.S. I know that you are stubborn, so you most likely will not respond, so here is my address for when you finally decide to do the right thing: 2 Grimmauld Place.**

Hermione shook her head. He knew her too well. She wondered how, as she only ever remembered fighting with him. She remembered hating him for a long while, but she figured that she should give him a shot. Maybe he meant for the letter to go to another Hermione.

She didn't know who Ginny was, she didn't know why she was missed, she didn't know who Gwen was, but she knew one thing: she would give her great enemy, Harry James Potter, a chance to explain himself.

"Mother?" Rose asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who is the letter from?"

"Harry Potter."

"You _know _Harry Potter?!"

"Yes, I do. He's a dear enemy of mine," she replied with a sad smile.

"What would he be sending a letter for, then?"

"He wants to meet. He speaks of time spent together when we were younger and someone…Ginny. That sounds like a familiar name but I still cannot remember for the life of me who that is. Grimmauld Place also sounds familiar, but I'm not entirely sure."

"You're going to meet with him? Why?"

"I feel as though I'm forgetting something. I'm not sure what I'm forgetting, but this Harry Potter seems to know something about me, and so I might remember something if I go. It's worth a shot."

**Hi everyone! It's MDunn22 here! So, this is a new story written by me and **_**greyeyes7**_**. This chapter was written by **_**greyeyes7.**_** Isn't it great?! **** Well, please read and review and we will update soon! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2- Hello Harry

The London fog rose over the bustling city, hiding the sunset from view. Shouts and horns came from the ground below, with Muggles hurrying home to their families. All were oblivious to Harry Potter, who sat on the balcony of 12 Grimmauld Place, also invisible. "Dad? You should really come inside now. You'll catch a cold," Lily Potter pleaded. She reached over his rocking chair for his cane, tickling his knees with her long red hair. Handing her father his cane, she helped the elderly man up and escorted him off the terrace. "I don't know how you can live in this house Dad. It's so small and old and I think I saw mouse droppings in the sink!" she exclaimed, helping Harry Potter into his ratty old orange chair.

"Stop fussing Lily," Harry said, shooing her away with his hands. "You know that the house has been a mess since Ginny was put in that home." He closed his eyes, remembering the good days when Ginny and him had lived here together, occasionally taking a trip to a lakeside cottage. That was before the Ministry of Magic had decided she needed professional assistance for even daily tasks. Now, he could only visit from 4 to 5 in the evening during weekdays. .

Patting his back, Lily sat down on a chair facing him. "Dad, will you _please _come live with me? I'm home most of the time since the Harpies are on their off-season. We only practice a few times a week. And Albus and James could surely make time to stay with you while I'm away." She looked at her father pleadingly only to find that he was staring out the window into the cloudy grey sky. "_What _do you keep looking for?" she asked. All day, he had been sitting outside in his rocking chair, watching the bustling city, searching for something mysterious.

Harry rolled his bad wrist in his hand, remembering the accident he had as an Auror and the piece of metal that would be a memory of it forever. Every time he rolled his wrist, he heard the familiar click of the metal that had been the soundtrack to so many tough moments. "Just my owl," he murmured half-heartedly. He was beginning to second-guess his rash decision to contact Hermione. Would she even remember him? "And for the last time, no! I am staying in this house until the day I die and then I hope one of you will have the decency to move in! You have no idea how important this house was."

"Well then," Lily said, furrowing her light brows. "I'm getting to work! I will not let you live in this state of a house." She stood up and removed invisible wrinkles from her dress. Harry chuckled quietly under his breath and she stormed towards the kitchen and cast a spell, starting to clean the dishes. Harry watched her lovingly. She was the spitting image of her mother when she was younger. Long red hair, freckled skin, tall and athletic. She was just as intelligent, strong-willed, and stubborn as she was as well. "Dad, are you alright?" Lily asked, setting down the pan she had been scrubbing furiously.

"Yes, I'm fine dear," he said and looked away. He stared out the window, hoping for a glimpse of his owl's brown wings. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Harry felt a jolt of surprise in his heart. "I'll get it," he said and tried to push himself up out of the chair. Lily rushed over and helped him, continuing with one hand on his arm down the stairs. They padded slowly down the hallway, earning a glare from the portrait of Mrs. Black. Throughout the many years that Harry and Ginny had lived in 12 Grimmauld Place, they had slowly tamed the howling portrait. Although they were by no means on good terms, the portrait no longer shrieked and cried at every person and every sound in the house.

The doorbell rang again. Whoever was at the door was getting rather impatient. "Just one moment please," said Lily loudly. They reached the door and Lily grabbed the handle, opening it onto the busy city.

Lily and Harry shielded their eyes as the sunlight pierced the darkness of the hallway. As Harry's old eyes adjusted to the light, he saw two women standing on his doorstep. One looked a bit older than Lily, with curly red hair and deep brown eyes that looked too familiar for comfort. The woman standing next to her was elderly, with bushy grey hair and plenty of wrinkles. The eyes, however, were eyes that he would never forget. Although they now wore a rather vacant expression instead of the sharp, quick-witted look he was used to, he remembered those eyes like he remembered how to cast a Patronus charm. "Um, hello. My name is Rose Weasley. This is my mother," said the young girl, gesturing towards the woman who stood next to her.

"Hermione Granger?" Harry asked, astounded. He felt as though he were in a dream. Although he had wished she would answer his Owl, he had an unyielding doubt in his heart that she wouldn't. And yet, here she was. She was old and almost unrecognisable but it was most definitely her.

"Hello Harry."

**Hi everyone! It's MDunn22 here! So, I wrote this chapter and we're ready to share it with you! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited, and read this story! But just remember- reviews are really appreciated! Thank you! **


End file.
